Kamen Rider Hibiki (Rider)
Kamen Rider Hibiki may refer to any the following characters. Vlcsnap-2014-07-06-18h04m30s170.png| Hitoshi Hidaka|link=Hitoshi Hidaka Past_Hibiki.jpg| Hibiki (Past)|link=Hibiki (Past) Asumu-kun.png| Asumu Adachi|link=Asumu Adachi H.jpg| Hibiki (A.R. World) (former, deceased)|link=Hibiki (A.R. World) Asumu.jpg| Asumu (A.R. World, current)|link=Asumu Bujin Rider Hibiki.jpg| Kamen Rider Bujin Hibiki|link=Kamen Rider Bujin Hibiki Kyousuke 2019.png| Kyosuke Kiriya|link=Kyosuke Kiriya Derivations KRDecade_HibikiForm.png|Kamen Rider Decade Hibiki KRDCD-Decadehibikiv2.png|Kamen Rider Decade Hibiki (Neo Decadriver) KRZiO-Another Hibiki.png|Another Hibiki Forms *'Weight:' 156 kg *'Punching Power:' 20 t *'Kicking Power:' 40 t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 75 m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m/3 s In this form, Hibiki is a purple demon. This is his basic form and the easiest form for him to reach. To become this form, Hibiki simply needs to tap his tuning fork against a solid surface, the vibrations from the fork causing his body to be engulfed in a fiery purple aura. Hibiki also gains a second "oni face" which is a crest that forms on his forehead. Unlike most Kamen Riders, Hibiki does not wear a suit, rather his demon form is his true form. - Kurenai= Hibiki Kurenai *'Height:' 222 cm *'Weight:' 156 kg *'Punching Power:' 30 t *'Kicking Power:' 50 t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 90 m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m/2 s Hibiki's second form, also known as , was reached during the summer of training. It is exactly the same in appearance as his original form save for the fact that it is red instead of purple. Hibiki learned that he would be able to go beyond his basic form during the summer. At first he was unable to reach this form completely, only able to transform his arms when under attack. This greatly drained him and caused him to begin tougher training. After an attack by a group of stronger than normal Makamou, Hibiki finally reached this form mid-battle. His body froze as red fumes raised up from the ground and caused his body to change. In this form, Hibiki's powers are all nearly doubled from that of his basic form. He can easily defeat many different types of Makamou with a single attack in this form. - Armed= Armed Hibiki *'Height:' 233 cm *'Weight:' 168 kg *'Punching Power:' 40 t *'Kicking Power:' 80 t *'Maximum Jump Height:' 100 m *'Maximum Running Speed:' 100 m/1 s The third and final form Hibiki was able to reach is known as . Unlike Kurenai Form that simply changes colors, the armor equipments here are much greater. To reach this form, Hibiki must use the Armed Saber, the Armed Saber also serves as a weapon in this form. When intiating the call Hibiki automatically assumes Kurenai Form. Hibiki calls upon the power of the Disc Animals to fuse with him, each becoming armor for his form. Finally, his oni face is covered with a samurai like shield and his horns expand. Hibiki is able to destroy most lower level Makamou with little to no effort in this form. - Final Form Ride= Decade's Final FormRide allows Hibiki to change into , then when Decade activates the Hibiki Final AttackRide Card, Hibiki Akanetaka transforms into the to deliver the final blow. }} Legend Rider Devices Its silhouette turned black after Hibiki's metamorphosis into Gyūki. Regained after Asumu becomes Hibiki and Tsukasa learns the true meaning of the Ongekidō. Kamen Ride Hibiki.jpg|KamenRide: Hibiki KRDecade_HibikiForm.png|Decade Hibiki KRDCD-Decadehibikiv2.png|Decade Hibiki (Neo Decadriver) - Attack Ride= These cards allow Decade to perform any of their own attacks, Decade is also able to use any signature attacks of whatever Kamen Rider he has transformed into. **'Ongekibou - Rekka': As Hibiki, Decade conjures up two drumsticks to charge them with power and use the finisher Kiboujutsu Rekkadan, igniting the tops with flames, creating torch-like weapons that shoot fireballs to incinerate targets. Decade's fireballs are powerful enough to destroy giant Makamou as well. **'Onibi': As Hibiki, Decade exhales a stream of hot flames through a mouth that forms from the mask. Attack Ride Ongekibou Rekka.jpg|Hibiki Ongekibou Rekka Attack Ride Onibi.jpg|Hibiki Onibi - Final Kamen Ride= When Kamen Rider Decade is in his Complete Form, he uses the K-Touch to summon the Final Forms of the Nine Heisei Riders. After he presses the Rider's symbol, a card of that Rider's Final Form appears in a set of nine on Kamen Rider Decade's chest. The Hibiki Armed card summons Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki, armed with the Armed Saber. Using the Hibiki Final AttackRide card allows Decade to execute an Ongeki Ha: Kishin Kakusei-style slash alongside Armed Hibiki. Final Kamen Ride Hibiki Armed.jpg|Final Kamen Ride: Hibiki Armed - Final Form Ride= The Hibiki Ongekiko card transforms Hibiki into the Hibiki Akanetaka, a giant version of the Akanetaka Disk Animal. Final Form Ride Hibiki Ongekiko.jpg|Hibiki Ongekiko - Final Attack Ride= With Hibiki Ongekiko, Decade performs the Decade Wave, where Hibiki Akanetaka transforms into the Hibiki Ongekiko and attaches to the target and allows Decade to perform his version of an Ongeki Da finisher using Hibiki's Ongekibou Rekka. Final Attack Ride Hibiki.jpg|Final Attack Ride: Hibiki }} - Gaia Memory= - O Medals= : Based on Kamen Rider Hibiki. - Astroswitches= * : The Hibiki Switch arms Fourze with the on his left arm, which allows Fourze to use the Ongekibou Rekka and the Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi in for the Ongeki Da: Bakuretsu Shinku no Kata finisher. - Wizard Rings= - Armed Hibiki= }} - Lockseeds= * : Allows the user to transform into Hibiki Arms, equipped with the Ongekibou Rekka. The core image depicts the Ongekikou Kaentsuzumi while the lid backside image depicts the Onkaku. Zangetsu/Mars/Jam-styled Lockseed. **Transformation: ***Squash: ***Au Lait: ***Sparking: Hibiki Lockseed.png|Hibiki Lockseed (locked & closed) HLS.png|Hibiki Lockseed (locked & opened) - Signal Bikes= * : Allows Mach to activate a Kourin Signal Legend. When used in the DX Drive Driver, it gives the sound for a Tire Exchange into . - Eyecon= 1= |-| 2= is one of the 16 title Kamen Riders' Ghost Eyecons. It shows the number R06 on its Startup Time setting, Hibiki's face on its Transformation Time setting, and Hibiki's symbol on its Move Invocation Time setting. EyeconHibiki.png|Hibiki Ghost Eyecon 06._Hibiki_Damashii.png|Hibiki Ghost Hibiki_sticker.png|Top Sticker - Rider Gashat= - 2= - 3= - 4= - 5= - 6= - 7= }} * : Based on Kamen Rider Hibiki. Used to activate Decade Gamer Level 1, advances to Level 2 after pulling the lever on the Gamer Driver. Taiko Master Hibiki Gashat.png|Taiko Master Hibiki Gashat. - Ridewatches= - 2= |Secondary activation announcement|Kamen Rider Zi-O}} - 3= - 4= - 5= }} : Based on Kamen Rider Hibiki, this Ridewatch provides access to the HibikiArmor used by Zi-O. It is dated 2005. KRZiO-Hibiki Ridewatch.png|Hibiki Ridewatch Hibiki Ridewatch (Inactive).png|Hibiki Ridewatch (Inactive) - Armed= : Based on Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki, this Ridewatch would provide access to a corresponding Rider Armor. It is dated 2005, but shown on the Ziku-Driver's screen as FIN. ArmHibikiWoz.png|Armed Hibiki Ridewatch }} }} Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Hibiki Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity